


Thought I have at random

by Mycazyfam



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycazyfam/pseuds/Mycazyfam
Relationships: None





	Thought I have at random

When I was alive you hated me, when I’m dead you claim to love me. But when I was sad, you would laugh at me. When you saw me on the bridge, would you claim to love me or would you push me. How do we call this love when you aren’t there for me, how do you claim that you care for me, but you call me a toy.   
\- dark thought


End file.
